


Devoted

by Sycriad



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cleaning, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Link is mute, M/M, Oops, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, incredible, ish, lots of filler, not my best work, really short, so are you, sorta romance, theres apple pie, you're both head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycriad/pseuds/Sycriad
Summary: Link is always away and you take care of his house for him





	Devoted

Link was gone quite often. In fact, he was gone for such long periods of time, his good friend (Name) had taken it upon themselves to keep his house in order while he was away. Whenever Link came home, his house was always spotless. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, there was never a speck of dirt to be seen. 

It was on one of the many days that he had been gone, that (Name) took up their routine in cleaning things. First, they began with sweeping. Carefully, with their broom, they made short and quick sweeps while simultaneously being sure not to stir the filth up into the air. In order to get everything, they moved the furniture around, swept up the dust, and moved the items right back to where they originally were. They started their endeavor upstairs, sweeping under the bed, desks, and nightstands, before scooping up the mess in a dustpan. Carting it outside, they dumped it over the fence on the side of his house. The returned inside, stripping his bed of its sheets, taking them outside and washing them. They hung them up on the clothesline in the backyard.

They scanned the yard, looking up at the large apple tree that loitered behind the fence. 'Link will probably want a snack when he gets back,' they thought, staring up at the shiny red fruits. And with that, they began to climb, picking apples one by one and dropping them to the ground with utmost care. Once the tree had been emptied the climbed back down the best they could, scraping their palms in the process. They hissed. Link could've done this with no problem, however, (Name's) hand were nowhere near as calloused as his. A sigh left their lips as they wiped their hands on their clothes, before carefully picking up each apple, heedfully trying not to dirty them. With their arms full, they waddled back inside and placed the apples in a bowl on the kitchen table. They would most definitely be sure to make an apple pie for Link later. He did have a sweet tooth after all.

They grabbed the broom once again and swept off the stairs. The stairs were always the easiest to get done. Their back was beginning to hurt but they would stop for no man. Not until they finished. They reminisced for while, though.

When they first met Link he had run into you while he was looking for Purah in the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. They had gladly taken him to it and offered to take care of his mare while he conversed with the scientist. He seemed taken aback but agreed regardless. His mare was a stubborn one, not letting anyone touch her except for her handler, but they had managed to quell her distrust in them. When he came back, (Name) was feeding her an apple and running their fingers through her mane lovingly. (Name) absolutely adored animals. To say that Link was astonished was an understatement. From that moment on he had entrusted them with his mare every time he returned. They gladly accepted. When he was buying that old house in the corner of Hateno, they had assisted him in gathering wood. Hell, they helped him pay out of pocket when he was short on rupees. They made him many meals for him to take with him on his journey, patched him up when he was injured, and even made him finely crafted arrows in their spare time. (Name) had no idea how grateful he was to have them.

They smiled as they remembered the bond that they had formed over the course of his adventure before returning to their cleaning duties. They moved the furniture around downstairs before sweeping all of the dirt on the floor out the door. Once they had finished that, they examined the weapons and shield displays placed neatly across the walls. All of them were full, either with Lynel weapons that he displayed out of pride or weapons that he had for back up in case of emergencies, like when all of the ones he had on him would break. One by one, (Name) took them from their displays and polished them, just as he had shown them to. He didn't personally show him, but they had watched and learned how he had done it. They weren't as skilled as him, obviously, and pricked their fingers on the sharpness of the edges. The shields and bows were simple. No injury was received. The melee weapons, however, were a different story. They were sharper than anticipated.

'How does he do it?' They wondered to themselves, staring into their reflection in the gleam of the newly polished blade. The more they stared, the more they saw his reflection instead of theirs. Man, they really were head over heels for the blonde hero. With a hum, they placed the weapon back on its display and moved the cleaning the windows, washing them clean of dust, fingerprints, and Goddess knows whatever else was covering them. Soon, the rag they were using was brown with filth, so they made a small trip to the pond next to his home and filled the same bucket they used to wash his sheets with clean water and lugged it back inside. They rang out the rag until it was clean again, and once more scrubbed vigorously at the glass.

By the time they finished the household chores and baking the apple pie they silently promised Link, it was dusk. At that time, they decided to put their cleaning supplies away, put the pie on the table to cool, and bring the sheets back inside. They carefully made up his bed and reorganized the books and papers on his desk before tiredly sitting on the stairs. Very soon they let their head fall against the wall, and they were out like a light. They didn't even bother to turn out the lights. After all, they didn't think Link would be back so soon.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Not too long after (Name) had crashed, Link opened the door to his house and looked around. A smile graced his lips and he noticed the cleanliness of his home. His weapons shone, the windows were clearer than water, the floors were spotless and everything smelt wonderful. It was then that he noticed the pie on the table. He warily approached it, not knowing where it came from. It was still warm, at which he tilted his head. The sound of the stairs creaking caught his attention and he turned to his right. He stared in shock at (Name's) sleeping form that was leaning against the wall with their knees pulled to their chest.

He knew they cleaned his home while he was away but he didn't think they pushed themselves so hard that they passed out on his stairs. He felt guilty. Walking over to them, he lightly shook their shoulder. Their head lolled to the side. They were out cold. He picked them up and carried them upstairs, flinching everytime the floor creaked. At this point, he didn't want to wake them up. He placed them down on his bed and stared. He scanned their form. His eyes immediately went to their hands and he knew what happened almost instantaneously. He gave a crooked grin and snatched the first aid kit that they made him keep next to his bed and cracked it open. Tearing off some cloth from the roll of bandages, he wrapped them gently around their bloody palms and fingers. He promised himself that he would 100% repay them no matter what it took and 110% scold them about pushing themselves. Most of their conversations consisted of facial expressions and exaggerated hand gestures since neither of them was particularly fond of talking. Silently slipping downstairs, he turned off the lights before returning to their side, kicking off his shoes and laying down next to them. He admired (Name) adoringly, smooched both their cheeks and their forehead, and drifted off peacefully. He'd be sure to thank them properly when the both of them woke up.


End file.
